une histoire d'amour magique
by lisaP
Summary: l'histoire de Santana et Brittany, deux meilleures amies qui tombent amoureuses. Tout ça dans l'univers d'Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

_-regarde regarde san ! J'ai aussi pris celui la ! Et ça !_

Je suis assise dans l'herbe dans le parc du château et je regarde Brittany qui me montre fièrement les derniers achats qu'elle à fait pendant le week end. Je ne regarde pas vraiment ce qu'elle me montre car je suis bien trop absorbée par sa mine réjouie. Elle est tellement belle..

-_oua, pas mal en rose ! _

Heureusement Quinn est la pour réagir à ma place.

C'est les vacances pâques et il fait maintenant assez beau pour rester dehors. En plus il n'y à presque personne au château car la plupart des élèves rentrent chez eux à cette période.

Brittany arrête de parler et viens s'asseoir près de moi. Rien que le fait de la sentir aussi proche fait battre mon cœur plus rapidement.

-_ça te dérange pas si je me couche et que je pose ma tête sur tes jambes ? _Me lance-elle soudainement.

-_heu oui, enfin non ! bien sur que non ça me dérange pas_

le sourire qu'elle m'envoie en retour me fait fondre. Elle se couche sur moi et je passe doucement ma main dans ses cheveux blond.

_-vous êtes mignonne._

_-ferme la Fabrey. _Dis-je en la foudroyant du regard.

Je ne peux cependant pas m'empêcher de sourire.

-_je veux pas casser le truc mais ça va bientôt être l'heure d'aller en cours. _Ajoute-elle

Toujours la pour nous rappeler ce genre de chose elle... On avait décider elle et moi de nous inscrire, pendant ces vacances, aux cours du professeur Slugorn pour revoir certaines notion un peu mal comprises.

On se lève alors déçues et on rentre toute les trois au château. Une fois devant notre salle de cours à Quinn et à moi, Brittany dépose un baisé sur ma joue

_-à tout à l'heure san. _

Je me sens rougir, mais je m'en fiche car je suis heureuse la maintenant.

_-oui, à tout à l'heure Britt. _

_-toi aussi Quinn ! _Rajoute-elle en lui faisant un signe de la main pendant qu'elle se dirige vers sa salle commune.

Une fois Brittany partie je me retourne vers Quinn et voit qu'elle m'observe étrangement.

_-quoi ? _

-_rien, c'est juste que tu me fais rire. T'es tellement à fond sur elle_

_-n'importe quoi ! Arrête avec ça si tu veux pas que je te fasse bouffer ta baguette! _

_-ok ok, seulement tu devrai ouvrir un peu les yeux_

_-comment ça ? _

_-je n'ai pas eu droit à un bisous moi._

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça. Elle à raison. Heureusement le professeur Slugorn arrive avant que je puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit.

...

Le cours est enfin terminé. Je suis épuisée. Je voulais aller m'entraîner au Quidditch avec Quinn et Puck mais je préfère me reposer dans la salle commune des serpentard ce soir.

Soudain quelqu'un m'attrape par derrière et me soulève de ma chaise. Puck..

-_hey ! Lâche moi ! Ça va pas ou quoi ?_

Il rit fortement et m'entraîne en dehors de la salle commune, dans les couloir des cachots. J'essaye de me débattre comme je peux mais il est trop fort pour moi alors je fini par me laisser porter.

_-jusqu'où tu va me porter comme ça ? _Je lui demande avec réticence.

-_au terrain de Quidditch ! _

Bon.. je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Et puis de toute façon j'hésitais à y aller. J'avais juste la flegme mais si Puck me portait jusqu'au terrain c'était plutôt une bonne chose.

Quinn nous rejoint en chemin et semble très amusé par ma position sur l'épaule de Puck. Elle fait quelques vannes puis nous continuons notre chemin, moi toujours portée par puck. Mais il s'arrête. Je tourne la tête tant bien que mal pour apercevoir la raison de cet arrêt soudain. Brittany se tient devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, elle à l'air fâchée ce qui est très rare.

-_pourquoi tu tient santana comme ça toi ? _Lui reproche-elle subitement

-_je l'emmène de force jouer au Quidditch avec nous. Mais tout ça ça ne te regarde pas salle _

_poufsouffle. _

Puck et Brittany ne se sont jamais très bien entendu. En fait je pourrais même dire qu'ils se détestent. Puck est mon meilleur ami, mais je n'aime pas qu'il parle comme ça à Brittany alors je commence à m'enerver.

-_hey ! Arrête d'être aussi con Puck ! Repose moi !_

_-tu vois, elle veut que tu la pose alors pose la. _Renchérie Brittany.

_-n_o_n_

Le ton suffisant qu'il prend m'énerve encore plus, depuis quand Puck décide ?

-_quoi non ? Bien sur que si tu va faire ce que je dis si tu veux pas te retrouver à l'infirmerie, je me suis laissé faire jusque la mais maintenant tu me pose._

Il hésite un instant puis me pose.

-_bon on t'attend au terrain.. _Dit-il en prenant furieusement Quinn par le bras et en l'entraînant dans la direction du terrain.

Je me retrouve seule avec Brittany, je me sens un peu gênée par la scène qui vient de se produire.

-_qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris de lui parler comme ça ? _Je lui demande, sûrement avec un ton un peu trop agacé car je la vois tressaillir.

-_oui, je sais pas. Je suis désolée.._

Son air contrit me ait tout oublié.

-_non non ne soit pas désolé, c'est rien, de toute façon je voulais qu'il me lâche. Heureusement que tu étais la donc. _ Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Elle me regarde bizarrement.

-_moi aussi je voulais qu'il te lâche, je n'aime pas le fait que ce mec te touche._

_-tu sais il n'est pas si méchant que ça, il est même plutôt cool._

_-non oui je sais, ce n'est pas ça, en fait, je pense que je n'aime pas le fait que quelqu'un te touche, __Puck ou un autre._

Elle avait dit ça la tête baissée mais je peu quand même voir la teinte rouge qu'ont pris ses joues. Mon cœur rate un battement, quoi ? Elle vient de dire qu'elle aimait pas que quelqu'un me touche ? Ça veux dire quoi ça ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus car un garçon de poufsouffle crie son nom de l'autre coté du hall, elle me sourit et part dans sa direction non sans avoir glissé juste avant

-_à tout à l'heure. _Suivit d'un léger baisé sur ma joue.

Je me dirige donc d'un pas rêveur vers le terrain de Quidditch, je ne remarque plus rien tellement je suis perdu dans mes pensées, mes pensées sur Brittany. Je retrouve mes esprits devant Puck et Quinn qui sont déjà changés et prêt à jouer. Je me dépêche de faire de même et enfourche mon ballait. On joue pendant une bonne heure, je ne regrette pas d'être venu car ce petit moment entre amis m'as vraiment fait du bien.

On retourne tout les trois au château pour le repas du soir. Je suis tellement crevé que je m'endors presque dans mon assiette. Une fois le repas fini je sors exténuée et m'appuie sur l mur devant la porte de la grande salle pour attendre Brittany. C'était une habitude de l'attendre tout les soirs, avant le couvre feu, pour lui dire bonne nuit ou, si on peu, pour passer un peu de temps ensemble et se raconter nos journées (vu qu'on à pas tellement de cours ensemble). Je la vois s'approcher, elle rit avec des amis de sa maison. Sa vue me réveille un peu et je me redresse. Elle me voit et court vers moi pour me sauter dans les bras comme si on ne s'était pas vu depuis des jours. Mon dieu comme je suis heureuse rien qu'avec ce geste ! On reste étreintes quelques longues secondes. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et ferme les yeux. Je suis tellement bien la, dans ses bras. Je commence malgré moi à m'endormir et je desserre la pression de mes bras autours d'elle.

-_oula san ne t'endors pas ! _Me dit-elle en rigolant. _Si je suis aussi fatigante que ça il faut le dire !_

_-non ! Bien sur que non Britt, c'est juste que je suis vraiment fatiguée et.. pour dire vrai, j'étais vraiment bien dans tes bras.._

Mes mots semblent la toucher.

-_viens dormir avec moi ! _Dit-elle d'un coup. Je suis étonné par sa demande, mais, à la foi vraiment tentée.

_-et bien, heu.. nous n'avons pas le droit de faire ça, une serpentard qui dort dans le dortoir des poufsouffle. Je n'ai normalement même pas le droit de rentrer dans vote salle commune. _

Elle semble déçue par ma réponse.

-_Oui tu as raison...c'était une idée stupide oublie la.._

-_non ! Attend, heu.. il y a beaucoup de filles de ton dortoir qui sont restées ? _

_-non justement !_ Répond-elle avec espoir. _Il n'y a que Tina. et.. parfois elle part dormir dans le dortoir des garçon, puisque Mike y est tout seul. Donc, oui, si je lui demande elle me laissera seule._

Bon... il me semble risquer de faire ça mais après tout.. j'en ai vraiment envie, et je pense que même si on se fait prendre, on ne sera pas puni sévèrement pour avoir voulu passer une soirée entre amies non ? Surtout que le plus important est qu'on soit dans un dortoir et pas au milieux du château la nuit.

-_je vais prévenir Quinn pour pas qu'elle s'inquiète alors ! Attend moi la. _

_-ça veux dire oui ?! Tu en as envie ? _Elle danse discrètement tellement elle est heureuse.

_-bien sur que je veux. _Lui dis-je avec un sourire charmeur.

Je me précipite vers la salle commune de serpentard où Quinn est déjà retournée. Une foi dedans je cours vers elle, toute fatigue s'est envolé avec l'excitation et l'idée de dormir avec Brittany.

-_Quinn Quinn ! Je vais dormir chez les poufsouffle ce soir, alors, et bien c'est tout, je ne te demande pas ton avis, je te le dis juste pour que tu n'alerte pas tout le château en t'inquiétant pour moi. _

Elle me regarde surprise puis se met a rire faiblement.

_-qu'est ce que tu as Fabrey ? _Je lui lance un peu irrité par sa réaction.

-_rien rien, fait ce que tu veux, mais fait attention à ne pas te faire prendre. Je peux t'aider si tu veux pour que tu passe un peu plus inaperçue._

Je suis soudain intéressée.

_-comment ? _

_-Comme ça. _Elle pointe sa baguette vers ma robe. _Viridus-flavius ! _

Ma cravate verte et argenté devient soudainement jaune et noir, ainsi que mon insigne.

-_ah oui cool ! Merci, faudra que je retienne ce sort ça pourrait être utile !_

_-oui, mais bon, tu reste Santana et beaucoup d'élèves sont capables de te reconnaître même sans ta robe de serpentard alors fait profil bas quand même. Aussi, dit le sort dans l'ordre inverse pour que ça redevienne normal._

_-merci ! _

Je lui lance un regard reconnaissant et repars en courant rejoindre Brittany qui m'attend sagement. Le peu d'élèves présent au château en cette période sont retournés dans leur sale commune.

-_j'ai demandé à Tina qu'elle dorme avec Mike ce soir ! Ça n'as pas eu l'air de la dérangé. _Me lance-elle avec un clin d'œil avant que j'arrive complètement en face d'elle.

_-Super ! Oh et regarde ce que Quinn a fait pour que ça soit un peu plus discret ! _Lui dis-je avec fierté en montant ma robe et en faisant un tour sur moi même_. _Elle à l'air ravie.

-_super ! Ça te va bien aussi le jaune. Quoi que... _Elle s'arrête pour réfléchir intensément. _Je pense que toute les couleurs te vont a toi vu comme tu es belle._

Je rougie sous le compliment. Elle rit et me prend par le bras pour m'emmener dans sa salle commune. À l'intérieur il y a seulement deux élèves de 2e année qui lisent tranquillement. Je baisse néanmoins la tête en passant près d'eux et me dépêche de monter à la suite de Brittany dans le dortoirs des filles.

Ma fatigue me rattrape peu à peu et mon visage doit le montré car Brittany me propose de nous coucher directement. Elle se déshabille dos à moi mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer son dos et ses fesses. Elle est vraiment belle. Elle met rapidement un débardeur et un short pour mon plus grand déplaisir et je me retourne ensuite pour faire pareil. Je sens qu'elle me regarde aussi, je tourne légèrement la tête et prend plaisir à voir que j'ai raison. Elle ne semble même pas remarqué que je l'ai vu. Une fois toute les deux en pyjama nous nous couchons dans son lit. C'est assez étroit et nos dos sont collées.

-_San ? _

_-Hum ? _

_-Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que tu étais bien dans mes bras. Alors, pourquoi la tu te met de dos ? _

_-heu, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas osé faire autrement peu être. _

Le noir de la pièce cache le rouge de mon visage mais je le sens extrêmement chaud.

-_et bien, moi je le fais pour toi._

Elle se retourne et m'entoure de ses bras, je me soulève légèrement pour laisser passer son bras droit sous moi. Elle se colle contre moi et je sens sa poitrine dans mon dos. Son cœur bat aussi vite que le mien. Je me colle aussi le plus possible à elle et lu prend sa mains que je serre légèrement. Elle soupire d'aise et j'apporte sa main à mes lèvres pour lui déposer un baiser dessus.

-_bonne nuit Britt. _Lui dis-je un peu assoupis.

Elle dépose un baisé derrière ma tête puis souffle dans mon cou

-_je ne doute pas que ça va être une bonne nuit pour moi. À demain San. _

Et je m'endors paisiblement avec les caresses de son souffle sur ma nuque.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback, le premier jour :

Pov santana

Poudlard, enfin je le vois en vrai ! (Depuis que je suis petite mes parents me racontent toute les histoires qu'ils ont vécu entre ces murs) Je trépigne d'impatiente dans la barque, celle qui emmène traditionnellement les 1er années au château. Il y à trois autres élèves dans la barque et tous sont sans voix à la vue du château, sauf une... une petite brune n'arrête pas de parler, croyant sûrement qu'on l'écoute, qu'est ce qu'elle peut m'agacer.. je lui en aurait bien collé une pour oser perturber ce moment magique, mais je me retiens, ce serait mauvais de démarrer mon année de cette façon.

Une fois arrivé devant le château, une vielle femme se place devant nous. Elle fait un discours sur Poudlard, sur la 1er année qui nous attendait, sur le déroulement de la soirée : le choipeau magique allait nous répartir dans différentes maisons connues sous le nom de gryffondor, serdaigle, poufsouffle et serpentard. Ces maison nous accueillerons pour les 7 ans que nous passerons ici, afin d'apprendre à devenir de véritables sorciers.

Une fois son discours terminé, nous rentrons 2 par deux dans la grande salle. Je reste ébahit devant le spectacle de cette salle, mes parents m'avaient pourtant raconté, le plafond magique, les fantômes qui se promenaient entre les tables, les centaines d'élèves qui nous regardent d'un air amusé, les énormes sabliers contenant pour gryffondor des rubis, pour serpentard des émeraudes, pour serdaigle des saphirs et pour poufsouffle des topazes. Tout cela était.. magique justement.

Je suis tellement subjuguée par la salle que je n'ai même pas remarqué que la répartition avait commencée. J'attends mon nom avec un certain stress, même si je ne le montre pas, je suis quand même santana lopez, je ne veux pas ruiner ma réputation dés le premier jour. Je regarde les autres s'asseoir un par un sur le tabouret. La petite brune de la barque est appelé et elle courre jusqu'à lui et manque de tomber lamentablement, ce qui me fait pouffer de rire.

-_gryffondor !_ Cria le chapeau. Elle parait satisfaite et rejoint sa table.

Je n'ai pas vraiment de maison préféré, mais je ne veux surtout pas me retrouver à gryffondor avec elle, 5 minutes avec cette fille m'avaient suffit, je ne veux pas passer 7 ans avec elle.

-_Sam Evans !_

un blond avec une grosse bouche s'avance.

-_Gryffondor !_

les noms continuent de défiler et j'attend toujours le miens.

-_B__rittany Pierce ! _

Soudain mon souffle s'arrête. Comment une fille pouvait être aussi belle ? Elle passe devant moi et doit sûrement sentir mon regard sur elle car elle me fait un sourire discret, ce qui me fit fondre et je lui renvoi un sourire d'encouragement. Elle va s'asseoir sur le tabouret et je prend plaisir à détailler ses longues jambes que dissimule la robe de sorcier noire, ses cheveux blond ressortent avec la lumière des bougies qui flottent au plafond, et ses yeux.. je pense que c'est ce qui m'a le plus chamboulé, des grands yeux bleu, qui regardent un peu partout dans la salle d'un air perdu.

-_poufsouffle !_ Elle semble heureuse de ce choix et part s'installer, non sans me lancer un regard qui me déstabilise complètement, je n'arrive plus a détacher mes yeux de cette fille. Je commence à paniquer, poufsouffle ? Je ne serais jamais envoyé la bas, je le sais. « constance, équilibre, patience, loyauté »... ce n'était pas moi, moi j'étais.. heu.. j'étais..

-_santana lopez, santana lopez ? SANTANA LOPEZ ! _

Oups.. je me dépêche d'aller jusqu'au tabouret où le professeur MCGonagalle me lance un regard semi-amusé semi-énervé.

-_huuum... je vois que tu as des pensées toute embrouillées ce soir. _Commence le chapeau. Je n'aime pas le fait que quelqu'un (ou plutôt quelque chose) puisse sonder ainsi mon esprit.

_Je n'ai aucune hésitation pour toi. Je vois beaucoup de détermination, un tempérament et un caractère fort, de l'intelligence, oui. Pour toi ce sera : serpentard !_

je suis vraiment contente de ce choix, cependant, j'ai un petit pincement au cœur en sachant que je ne serais définitivement pas avec cette Brittany.

La répartition se termine, je fais la connaissance de quelques élèves qui avaient été envoyés à serpentard comme moi, et surtout de Noah Puckerman et Quinn Fabray. Qui allaient vite devenir mes plus proches amis, avec Brittany bien sur.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 :

-_Santana réveil toi on va être en retard à l'entraînement ! _

_-Laisse moi Quinn... je faisais un trop beau rêve tu gâche tout._

_-un rêve avec Brittany ? _Un sourire moqueur se dessinât sur ses lèvres

-_n'importe quoi ! _Répondis-je un peu trop précipitamment, son sourie s'agrandit quand elle me vit rougir de honte.

-_bon aller, dépêche toi je t'attend dans la salle commune. _

Je lui fut reconnaissante de pas avoir continué la discussion, je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'elle recommence avec ça.. ça fait plusieurs moi qu'elle n'arrête pas de me faire ce genre de remarques. Bon, je dois avoué que c'est justifié, je passe la plupart de mon temps avec Brittany, quand je suis avec elle tout est différent, je suis tout simplement heureuse.

Avec Quinn, on s'est vite forgé une réputation de « garces » de l'école au fil des années. La plupart des gens nous craignaient.

Quinn était du genre « reine des glaces », elle était devenu préfète cette année, ce qui avait amplifié la crainte (chez les serpentard surtout puisqu'elle pouvait retirer des points à cette maison), elle jouait aussi en tant que gardienne dans l'équipe de quidditch de serpentard et ses résultats en cours étaient impressionnant. Une perfection et un modèle pour beaucoup, mais moi je la connaissais bien mieux que ça et je savais qu'elle avait ses faiblesses.

Moi, et bien, je suis aussi crainte de tout le monde mais pas vraiment de la même façon, je n'ai pas la patiente de Quinn, et je déteste la plupart des élèves de ce château, ce qui m'a rendu extrêmement irritable. En gros, je passe la plupart de mon temps à remballer tout ceux qui osent me parler. Personne ose s'en prendre à moi car je suis excellente en sortilège et j'ai fait passé l'envie à plus d'un de me défier. Je suis pourtant plutôt apprécié à serpentard, contrairement aux autres maison, ici être une peste est plutôt bien vu. J'ai même été choisi pour être capitaine de l'équipe des serpentard depuis cette année. Bon c'est aussi parce que je suis vraiment doué à ce jeux. Quand je ne joue pas contre poufsouffle... oui parce que, Brittany fait partie de l'équipe de poufsouffle.. sa présence sur le terrain me déconcentre totalement.

Et oui, je suis éperdument amoureuse de Brittany, depuis le premier jour je pense. Non j'en suis sur. Mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous, je suis sa meilleure amie. Ce qui étonne la plupart des élèves d'ailleurs. Une serpentard et une poufsouffle. Des les premiers cours j'ai tout fait pour devenir amie avec elle, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi simple, cette fille est juste la joie de vivre incarné, elle à un monde bien à elle, souvent les gens pense qu'elle est stupide d'ailleurs, mais elle voit toujours le mieux chez chacun, et je pense qu'elle a vu que je n'était pas vraiment celle qu'on croyait.

Depuis la 1er année je suis donc amie avec cette fille, au fil de temps notre relation s'est approfondi et on est maintenant inséparables. Avec Quinn on forme cette espèce de trio que les gens appellent «unholy trinity », chacune à son caractère bien à elle, pourtant nous sommes vraiment proche.

Je descendis les escaliers menant à la salle commune toujours perdu dans mes pensées. J'aimais bien cette salle, avec ses murs en pierre et ses canapés vert foncé, ses bannières à l'effigie de serpentard ect.. j'avais eu l'occasion de me rendre dans les autres salles communes, je trouvais celles de gryffondor et de poufsouffle bien trop chargé en décoration, et celle de serdaigle un peut trop « parfaite » la notre était plus soft, simple.

-_hey santana. _M'interpella puck. _T'as mis longtemps pour te lever, tu pensais à moi ?_

_-oui bien sur puck, dans tes rêves ! _

C'était une sorte de jeux avec puck, de se draguer comme ça, ça me plaisait au fond mais je savais bien qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour moi et c'était réciproque, c'était juste un super ami malgré les piques que je lui envoyais constamment. Je tient à lui et il le sait.

-_bon allez, on y va, la capitaine ne doit pas arrivé en retard aux entraînement.! _Dit soudain Quinn en me tirant par la manche de mon uniforme de poursuiveuse.

L'entraînement se déroulait parfaitement bien. Mon équipe était motivé pour gagner le tournoi de cette année. Avec Quinn en tant que gardienne les but de l'équipe adverse allaient se faire rare. Puck maniait la batte mieux que personne et pour ma part, il était très difficile de me prendre le souafle des mains. Voler me procure beaucoup de plaisir, c'est le seul moment où je me sens bien, où je me sens moi même, avec les moments où je suis avec Brittany bien sur. J'aime vraiment ce sport, et j'aimerais pouvoir en faire mon métier.

Je m'arrête de m'entraîner pour mouvoir observer mes joueurs. Je vais bientôt devoir faire mon équipe officielle pour le tournoi alors je les observe avec attention. Je suis sur de prendre puck et quinn bien sur. À nous 3 nous avons de grandes chances de gagner. Je regarde donc les petits nouveaux pour trouver l'attrapeur, le batteur restant et les 2 autres poursuiveurs. Cependant, une chevelure blonde dans les gradin me déconnecta du jeu.

Je vole directement dans sa direction, je la reconnaîtrait entre milles. Je saute de mon balais dans les gradin en ignorant les appels de puck dans mon dos qui me supplie de revenir observer ces « naze de 3e année qui vont tout faire foirer». Plus rien ne compte quand elle est la. Mon regard croise son regard et je suis toute retourné, elle est si belle.. ça doit sûrement se voir sur mon visage car elle rigole doucement en rougissant et en baissant le regard. Oua.. encore plus belle. Je m'approche doucement d'elle et lui embrasse tendrement la joue

-_bonjour britt. _Dis-je sensuellement

_-bonjour san. _me répond elle de la même manière. Comment un simple « bonjour » peut-il me faire cet effet la ? Je suis ridicule.. mais en fait je m'en fiche, je suis avec elle et j'aime ça c'est tout ce qui compte.

-_qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? _Lui demandais-je rapidement, je ne peux quand même pas rester ici tout le temps de l'entraînement, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque

-_je me suis réveillée tôt alors je me suis dit que ce serais sympa de venir vous voir jouer. Même si je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de venir voir s'entraîner une équipe adverse. J'avais surtout envie de te voir toi._

_-ah oui ? Oh mais ne t'en fait pas, personne n'ira dire que tu nous espionnais, ils n'oseront pas pare qu'ils savent que tu es avant tout mon amie, et celle de Quinn aussi._

Elle se rapproche dangereusement de moi

_-surtout la tienne._

Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite face à la proximité de nos corps. Elle continue néanmoins de parler en me regardant avec envie

-_tu sais, tu es vraiment belle quand tu vole._

Je n'arrive pas à articuler une réponse correcte à ça. Et je bredouille une sorte de « ah bon, heu, merci » ce qui la fait rire d'un rire enfantin. Elle semble perdre d'un coup tout sérieux et retourne s'asseoir sur le banc du gradin. Je ne sais pas quoi faire je sais que je dois retourner à l'entraînement mais j'ai juste envie de lui sauter dessus. Elle m'observe tendrement avant de me lancer

-_arrête de fantasmer et retourne jouer. _

Oups.. grillé

-_je viendrai te retrouver dans les vestiaires quand tu aura fini__**. **_Rajoute-elle avec un clin d'œil

ça fait un moment que notre relation est ambiguë, et je ne m'en plaint pas. Je crois qu'elle a été comme ça des les premiers moi. Mais depuis peu cette ambiguïté s'est intensifié et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à retenir mes pulsions. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas indifférente non plus. Il y a souvent eu des petites crises de jalousies face aux relations que j'ai pu avoir avec certains garçon, mais jamais rien de très poussé alors je ne sais pas si elle m'aime autant que moi je l'aime. Elle est sortie quelques semaines pendant la 3e année avec artie, un pauvre naze de serdaigle. Ce fut les pires semaines de ma vie, je n'osais plus la regarder, ça me faisait trop mal de la voir avec quelqu'un. J'ai compris cette année la que je ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour elle. Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle le sait, elle me regarde comme si elle attendait que je lui dise. Mais je n'ai jamais osé, j'ai bien trop peur de ses sentiments. Et si je gâchais tout entre nous ? C'est tellement parfait.. enfin, j'aimerais que ça le soit plus mais bon..

je reprend doucement mes esprits et retourne observer mon équipe.

À la fin de l'entraînement j'avais décidé de la composition de l'équipe officielle et je fis l'annonce des joueurs

-_pour les poursuiveurs, ce sera Clara, Marc et moi _(bien sur). _En batteur Noah et Alex. Gardienne Quinn, et l'attrapeur Dann._

Tous semblaient d'accord avec mon choix et acquiescèrent. On allât donc aux vestiaires pour se laver et se changer. Brittany n'est pas encore la, elle doit sûrement attendre que les autres s'en aillent. Je prend volontairement mon temps pour rester la dernière, il ne reste plus que puck quand je me dirige dans la douche

-_tu veux que je te rejoigne ma belle ? _Me susurre-il doucement à l'oreille

je ris malgré moi, je ne suis pas sur qu'il blague complètement. Je vois dans ses yeux que ça ne le dérangerais pas.

-_arrête tes conneries et va plutôt réviser pour la BUSE ! Tu en a bien besoin vu tes résultats en potion ! Et qu'elle idée de prendre l'arithmancie comme option ! T'aurai pas pu trouver plus simple ?! Haha_

_-tu peux parler avec ton soin aux créatures magiques ! Ce cours est totalement ennuyant _

_-peut être bien, mais Brittany est dedans, alors je trouve que c'est le plus intéressant de tout les cours. _Puck m'observe quelques secondes, un sourire niais s'est formé sur on visage en prononçant cette phrase je le sais. Je reprend vite contenance et retrouve mon visage impassible.

-_laisse moi prendre ma douche tranquillement veut-tu. _Dis-je avec ma dureté habituelle

il hausse les épaules et s'en va tout en ajoutant

-_une prochaine foi alors je suppose la douche tout les deux ! _

Pfff il n'abandonnera jamais.. je fais couler l'eau chaude sur ma peau et me détend en fermant les yeux.

-_tu va vraiment te doucher avec lui la prochaine foi ?_

_-Brittany ?!_ J'ouvre les yeux subitement, elle se tient devant ma douche, avec un air contrarié, je crois presque voir une lueur de colère dans ses yeux, ce qui est très rare chez Brittany.

-_alors ? _S'impatiente-elle

-_heu.. non, non bien sur que non, tu sais bien que c'est pour rire Britt. _

Son regard s'adoucit subitement. Puis il redevient sombre en me regardant, mais cette foi ce n'est plus de la colère que je devine dans ses yeux, c'est de l'envie pur et simple. Je me rend compte que je suis nue, sous cette douche, et qu'elle me détaille de la tête au pied. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, je me sens rougir fortement, je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un de pudique, je suis à l'aise avec mon corps (je sais bien que je suis super canon) et j'ai l'habitude de prendre ma douche avec les filles de l'équipe. Mais la, c'est Brittany qui me regarde, et je suis complètement perturbé.

-_et moi, je peux venir ? _Demande-elle soudain avec un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

Hein ?! sérieux ? Je reste bouche bée devant sa question, je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de rêver, parce que, cette situation je l'ai rêvé des centaines de fois.

Elle me regarde et rajoute

-_ça m'a donné un peu chaud de rester au soleil à te regarder._

Chaud à cause du soleil ou parce qu'elle me regardait ? J'en peux plus cette fille me rend folle, elle le sait et elle en profite maintenant. Je réussi a répondre

-_si tu veux_

j'essaye de me donner une contenance en prononçant ces mots de la façon la plus désinvolte possible.

Son désir semble s'intensifier après ma réponse indifférente. Au fond je le savais, je la connais bien, je l'ai un peu fait exprès.

Elle se déshabille à une vitesse folle et me rejoint, elle se rapproche de moi afin d'avoir un peu de place sous le jet d'eau. J'ai les yeux baissés vers nos pieds et j'ai toutes les peines du monde à ne pas la regarder, d'ailleurs je n'y arrive pas. Mes yeux remontent lentement en suivant ses courbes parfaites, je m'attarde un moment sur sa poitrine, j'ai tellement envie de la toucher.. mes yeux remontent ensuite vers son visage, sur ses lèvres, c'est un supplice de les voir aussi proche de moi. Puis mon regard croise le siens, mi-amusé mi-désireux. Je me perd dans le bleu de ses yeux. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. J'ai envie de me jeter sur ses lèvres, elle a l'air d'en avoir envie aussi non ? Malgré tout j'hésite, j'ai bien trop peur d'avoir ton interprété. Brittany est tellement spéciale.. si ça se trouve elle trouve ça tout à fait normal de venir avec moi sous la douche.

-_san.. _oh merde.. sa voix est emplie de désirs

-_hum ? _Je ne peux pas répondre autre chose en ce moment tellement je suis concentré à ne pas sauter sur elle

-_tu trouve vraiment que le soin aux créatures magiques est le cours le plus intéressante juste parce que je suis dedans ? _

Cette question me déstabilise un peu, je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose de ce genre

-_oui, mais.. ce n'est pas le cours qui est intéressant, je ne le suit pas vraiment parce que tu es la et que tu occupe toutes mes pensées. C'est mon cours préféré parce qu'on est ensemble, tu es la et je suis bien, il n'y a que toi pour me rendre heureuse comme ça rien qu'avec ta présence. _

Brittany me regarde avec les yeux humides. Elle est tellement belle.

-_san. J'ai envie de t'embrasser._ demande-elle timidement

Mon cœur rate un battement. Elle me fait complètement de craquer. Je la regarde avec le plus de tendresse que je peux, et je colle mes lèvres aux siennes.

Jamais je n'ai ressentit un bonheur aussi immense. Mon ventre explose en milliers de papillons. Ses lèvres sont tellement douces. Le baisser aussi. Elle place sa main derrière ma nuque pour approfondir le baiser et me rapprocher d'elle. Je n'en peux plus et j'entoure mes bras autour de sa taille et la colle contre moi. Le contact de sa peau nue sur la mienne me fait fissionner de plaisir. Elle ouvre les lèvres et demande le passage pour sa langue, que je lui ouvre directement. Le baiser devient de plus en plus passionné. Mes mains descendent lentement vers ses fesses, et je rompt le baisser pour lui demander la permission. Elle ne me laisse pas vraiment le temps de l'interroger du regard puisqu'elle se rue de nouveau sur mes lèvres gonflé par le précédant baisé. Je n'en peux plus, je la désire tellement. Je la pousse contre le mur froid de la douche, elle gémis au contact ce qui amplifie mon désir.

-_qui est la ?! _Cria soudain la voix de mme bibine

Nous nous séparons rapidement, toute excitation redescendue.

Je sort de la douche précipitamment et attrape ma serviette

-_excusez moi madame. Je crois que je suis resté un peu trop longtemps sous la douche_

_-ce n'est pas grave, mais vous devriez partir maintenant avant que l'équipe de gryffondor arrive, ils n'est pas prudent pour une joueuse de serpentard de croiser l'équipe de gryffondor avant le tournoi._

_-très bien, je m'habille et je sors directement_

mme bibine s'éloigne lentement. Je retourne vers la douche, Brittany n'est plus la. Je jure intérieurement.. je m'habille rapidement et sort le plus vite possible dans l'espoir de la rattraper. Je passe la porte des vestiaires en courant quand une main attrape mon bras. Je me retourne agacée par ce geste qui m'empêche de retrouver ma blonde.

C'est elle. J'ai de nouveau l'envie folle de l'embrasser.

-_san on devrait parler tu ne crois pas ? _

Oui.. elle à raison bien sur

-_heu... oui, sûrement. Mais, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. _

-_je vais parler pour deux alors. Ce qu'il vient de se passer n'était pas un accident pour moi. Cela fait longtemps que j'en avait envie, et je n'ai pas pu me retenir cette foi ci. Je ne regrette rien d'accord ? _

Ces mots me rassure tellement. J'ai eu peur qu'elle se soit enfuit. Qu'elle ait regretté directement son geste et que ça nuise à notre relation.

-_oui, d'accord. Moi non plus je ne regrette pas_

elle lâche alors mon poignet pour prendre délicatement ma main, elle se met à la caresser avec son pouce.

-_san, tu sais, je ressent certaines choses pour toi. Depuis longtemps. Depuis toujours je pense_

je n'en revient pas, elle s'apprête à me dire ce que j'ai toujours voulu entendre, la maintenant, je ne sais pas quoi faire je sens que mon cœur est prêt à exploser.

-_quoi comme chose ? _Je lui demande timidement en me rapprochant doucement d'elle

-_je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis le premier jour san. Je t'aime et je ne veux plus le cacher, parce que je pense que tu m'aime aussi. Je ne veux pas que l'on soit amies, je veux que l'on soit ensemble. Je ne veux pas que tu sois avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je ne le supporte pas. Quand Puck tu dis toute ces choses j'ai envie de le frapper, et tu sais que je ne supporte pas la violence. Je suis jalouse de toute les personnes qui s'approchent un peut trop de toi. Je suis amoureuse de toi et j'en suis sur maintenant, avant j'avais peur que tu me repousse, j'avais peur que tu me trouve stupide et que ce ne soit qu'un jeux pour toi. J'ai compris que non, je vois comme tu me regarde. Des que tu es la je me sens bien. Personne ne m'a jamais fait cette effet. Avec toi je me sens en sécurité, avec toi je me sens belle, je me sens intelligente, tu es toujours la pour moi, tu m'as toujours défendu. Et, quand tu es la je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te regarder, de t'admirer. Tu es tellement belle. J'ai envie de t'embrasser des que mes yeux se posent sur tes lèvres. Je te désire plus que tout. Aucune autre personne ne m'attire comme toi. Tu es la seule que je veux, la seule qui compte, la seule qui me comble de joie. Je t'aime et j'en ai mare de le cacher._

je reste sans voix devant sa déclaration. Je me sens défaillir. Ce qu'elle vient de dire, je l'attendais depuis tellement longtemps, j'en ai rêvé tellement de fois. Mais je n'arrive pas a y croire. Elle m'aime. Non, elle est amoureuse de moi. Elle me veut moi. Les larmes me montent aux yeux pendant que je réalise ce qu'elle vient de me dire.

-_san ? Tu pleure ? C'est mal d'avoir dit ça ? _Demande-elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix

-_non ! Bien sur que non britt ! _Je la serre dans mes bras. Je la sent soupirer et enfouir son visage dans mes cheveux. Je la serre un peu plus fort pour lui montrer mon amour

-_britt, ce que tu viens de me dire, c'est ce que je veux te dire depuis longtemps._

_-c'est vrai ? _

Elle s'écarte de moi et me regarde dans les yeux. Elle a les larmes aux yeux elle aussi

-_je t'aime Brittany. Moi aussi je pense tout ce que tu viens de dire. Moi aussi je suis bien qu'à tes côtés. Moi aussi je ne veux personne d'autre. Je pourrai te dire toute les raisons pour lesquels je t'aime, mais ce serait bien trop long._

_-tu me les dira une autre foi. _

_-si tu veux_

_-oui je le veux_

son regard se fait désireux, je m'approche lentement et garde es lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Elle ferme les yeux, elle veut que je l'embrasse et je ne la fait pas attendre plus que ça. Je l'embrasse tendrement. Elle soupire de bonheur et je fais de même. Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureuse que maintenant. La fille que j'aime depuis des années m'aime aussi. Elle capture ma lèvre supérieure de ses lèvres et passe sa langue dessus pour que je lui laisse le passage. Je m'exécute aussitôt, approfondissant le baiser. Je voudrai que ce moment dure pour toujours. Mais des bruits nous sortent de notre bulle. Les joueurs de Gryffondor arrivent pour s'entraîner. Je m'écarte d'elle subitement, ce qui la surprend. Je vois son regard triste et je regrette déjà mon geste.

-_qu'est ce que tu fou la Lopez ? T'es venu nous voir jouer parce que t'as peur de perdre ? Ou alors tu n'as aucune idée de tactique de jeu et tu viens chercher des idées chez les autres. _

Je détestais ce gas, Sam Evans, capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

_-Ferme la, bouche de mérou, si tu veux pas te réveiller à l'infirmerie avec un bras cassé. Tu sais très bien que j'en ai rien a foutre de ton équipe de minable. On va vous écraser._

En vrai son équipe n'était pas minable du tout, leur attrapeur attrapait le vif d'or souvent très tôt ce qui faisait qu'on perdait souvent les match contre eux. Et Finn le gardien était plutôt doué, mais selon moi c'est sûrement du au fait de sa corpulence démesuré, un souafle à du mal à passer une telle barrière de graisse. Sam s'approche dangereusement de moi

_-c'est ce qu'on verra, en attendant tu as intérêt de dégager d'ici, t'as beau être doué nous sommes plusieurs et je pense que c'est toi qui te retrouverait à l'infirmerie._

Brittany se place entre nous deux, dos à moi, comme pour me protéger

-_arrête Sam, je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal !_

Sam se calme et rougit devant la réaction de Brittany, c'était vraiment rare de la voir énervée.

-_désolé Britt..._

Britt ? Depuis quand il l'appel comme ça lui ?

-_pas grave, allez viens Santana on s'en va._

Elle part d'un pas rapide et énervé. Sam la rattrape rapidement

-_dis heu.. ça te dirais d'aller boire un verre avec moi ce week end à pré-au-lard ?_

Je bouillonne de rage, il se prend pour qui de la draguer devant moi celui la ? Bon.. ok personne est censé savoir pour nous...

Brittany me regarde gêné, elle hésite. Ça me fait mal, je voudrais qu'elle dise non. Elle vient pas de me dire qu'elle m'aime ? Je la regarde la tête haute et m'éloigne. Comme pour lui montrer que ça m'importe pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça, c'est tellement stupide, mais je suis stupide, mon amour propre et ma frustration à pris le dessus. J'avance en direction du château quand j'entends sa réponse dans mon dos

-_oui d'accord je viendrai._

J'ai envie de pleurer, je sais que ce n'est rien, juste un rendez-vous sans importance, après tout elle fait bien ce qu'elle veut. Mais je m'en veux de ne pas avoir su lui dire ce qu'elle voulais, de ne pas l'avoir retenu. Je ne l'attend pas et marche le plus vite possible jusqu'à la grande salle pour le repas de midi. Je l'entend courir derrière moi pour me rattrapé et elle cri mon prénom. Je l'ignore et vais m'asseoir à la table des serpentard à coté de Quinn et puck.

-_Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive chérie tu as l'air contrarié. _Me demande puck avec un clin d'œil.

-_ne m'appel pas comme ça puck. Et je vais très bien merci._

Puck hausse les épaules et reprend sa discutions avec Quinn et Marc. Je n'écoute pas, je n'ai qu'une seule envie retrouver Brittany. Je regrette mon comportement. Ce que je peux être conne de toujours réagir sur le coup sans réfléchir. Je repenses à ce qu'elle ma dit, puis au moment sous la douche. Mon ventre se tord à cette pensée. C'était tellement merveilleux. Je vais m'excuser et essayer de reprendre où nous nous sommes arrêtées. Après tout je lui ai promis de lui dire a quel point je l'aimais ce soir. Et je compte bien ne pas faire que parler.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 :

J'ai fini depuis un moment mon repas mais j'attends qu'elle se lève de sa table pour aller la rejoindre en dehors de la salle. Ce qu'elle fait rapidement. Je me lève précipitamment et la suit jusqu'au couloir.

-_Brittany attend moi !_

Pas de réponse, j'aurai du m'en douter...

je cours pour la rattraper et prend doucement sa main. Elle frissonne à mon contact, ce qui me donne envie de me jeter dans ses bras. Mais la colère que je lis dans ses yeux m'en empêche. Décidément aujourd'hui Brittany est d'humeur massacrante.

-_Britt.. écoute, je suis désolée.. _

je la vois qui se radoucit un peu. Il faut dire que je ne m'excuse presque jamais. Peut être même que je ne l'ai jamais fait avec une autre personne que britt.

-_je ne veux pas que tu aille à un rendez-vous avec Sam ! _Dis-je soudain

Un petit sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres

-_oh voyez-vous ça. Pourtant tout à l'heure ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger. _

Je me sens rougir, j'ai conscience que je suis stupide.

-_tu sais très bien que ça me dérange. Alors tu va y aller ? _

_-je ne sais pas encore. _Dit elle fièrement.

Je la regarde dans les yeux. Elle semble soudain moins sur d'elle en croisant mon regard rempli de tristesse.

-_britt.. s'il te plaît. Pardonne moi. N'y va pas. En plus ce type est un con, tu as vu comme il s'en est pris à moi directement alors que je ne lui avait même pas parlé !_

-_c'est juste parce que c'est un con que tu veux pas que je sorte avec lui ? _

_-non ! _Dis-je un peu trop fort. Quelques élèves se retourne vers moi. j'entraîne Brittany un peu plus loin, je pénètre dans une salle vide. Il n'y a personne à cette heure, la plupart des gens mangent encore.

-_je ne veux pas que tu sorte avec lui parce que ce n'est pas moi.. je veux que tu sois à moi et à personne d'autre. Je ne veux pas que tu sois bien avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi.._

Elle ne répond pas, elle me regarde comme pour me dire de continuer, ce que je fais

_-je sais que tu fais ce que tu veux, je n'ai pas a dire ce que tu dois faire ou non, mais.. je ne veux pas, c'est tout. Parce que je t'aime. Et aussi, ça me fait peur quand tu es énervée contre moi.._

Soudain ses lèvres se jettent sur les miennes avec fouge. Elle me plaque contre le mur de la salle sans ménagement ce qui me fait pousser un petit gémissement de douleur. Mon bas ventre s'enflamme instantanément. Je ne comprend pas sa réaction mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Cependant elle met fin au baisser pour mon plus grand déplaisir. Elle me regarde dans les yeux amoureusement

-_je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre que toi San. Je lui ai dit oui juste parce que ta réaction m'a énervé, je pense que je voulais te punir en quelque sorte, ou que tu te rende compte de ton erreur._

_-je m'en suis rendu compte. _

_-oui j'ai bien vu. _Elle rit, mon dieux que j'aime son rire. Elle prend soudain un ton plus sérieux. -_Tu sais, je n'étais pas vraiment énervé contre toi. C'est surtout parce que j'étais frustré de ne pas avoir pu finir ce que nous avions commencé sous la douche._

Elle colle son bassin au miens, j'ouvre la bouche de surprise et je n'ai pas le temps de dire un seul mot qu'elle plaque sa bouche sur la mienne dans un baisé empli d'envie et de désir. Je passe doucement mes mains sous sa chemise, elle frisonne sous mon contact, une fine pellicule de sueur s'est déjà formée sur sa peau. Nos langues s'entremêlent et le baisé se fait de plus en plus sauvage. Je l'attire contre moi et positionne mon genoux entre ses cuisses, ce qui lui tire un gémissement bien que sa jupe atténue le contact. Je gémis moi aussi, rien que de l'entendre m'a donné un pic de plaisir, et voir l'effet que mes gestes ont sur elle me comble complètement. Je met fin au baisé pour aller embrasser sa nuque. Brittany gémis encore en se frottant contre ma cuisse du mieux qu'elle peux. Elle me rend complètement dingue. J'ai l'impression que mon corps entier est en feu.

Soudain des bruits derrière la porte se font entendre. On stoppe nos activités un instant pour écouter. Qu'elle heure est-il ? Déjà l'heure des cours ? Je n'en reviens pas.. Interrompus deux fois dans la même journée. Je rage intérieurement. On se sépare quand des élèves rentrent pour un cours sur l'art de la magie. Sam est parmi eux, en le voyant tout désir sexuel s'évapore. Il s'approche de Brittany avec un stupide sourire.

-_hey ! Tu es venu pour me voir ? _

Non mais n'importe quoi ! Et puis quoi encore ? Comme si c'était le centre du monde

-_heu... non je ne savais même pas que tu avais cours ici. _S'excuse Brittany.

-_ah. J'ai crus que tu avais envie de me voir, mais vu comme tu es devenue toute rouge à mon arrivée, je vois l'effet que je te fais._

Il aborde un vieux sourire pervers en la regardant de haut en bas. Je ne tient plus

-_oh par pitié ferme la bouche de mérou ! Brittany était déjà rouge avant que tu arrive et tu n'es pas la cause de son désire ! Maintenant laisse la tranquille et trouve toi une fille à ton niveau, si ça existe._

Brittany me lance alors un regard moqueur puis ses yeux s'assombrissent de désir à nouveau.

-_ah oui, et qu'est ce que c'est la cause alors ? Toi ? Laisse moi rire. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait être attiré par un garce comme toi. Tu n'es qu'une pute et tout le monde le sait. _Il regarde à nouveau Brittany. -_Britt, tu ne devrai pas rester amie avec cette fille, elle va sûrement se servir de toi ou te faire du mal à un moment. C'est le mal incarné. Elle..._

Sam n'a pas le temps de terminé sa phrase, Brittany le frappe en plein visage. Elle n'as pas sortie sa baguette pour jeter un sort, elle lui à juste envoyé son point dans la figure.

-_si tu redis du mal de santana je te jure que tu ne t'en sortira pas aussi bien ! Tout ce que tu pense est faux, tu ne la connais pas comme moi, personne ne la connaît comme moi ! Ce n'est ni une garce et encore moins une pute. Et je sais qu'elle ne me fera pas de mal, et même si elle le faisait, elle sera toujours au dessus de toi !_

J'assiste à cette scène sans réagir, je suis soufflée. Brittany, la fille la plus douce que je connaisse vient de frapper quelqu'un, pour moi, pour me défendre. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi énervée. Sam et les autres élèves de sa classe la regardent avec incompréhension. Non seulement elle avait frapper quelqu'un mais en plus pour défendre Santana. Brittany me prend la main et m'entraîne hors de la salle. J'ai juste le temps de glisser à Sam avec un sourire arrogant

-_je suppose que tu as compris que ton rendez-vous était annulé._

Je suis Brittany à travers le château, sa main tient toujours la mienne mais elle ne parle pas, elle marche d'un pas décidé et énervé me tirant à sa suite. Quelques visages se retourne sur nous, il n'est pas habituel de voir Brittany avec une telle attitude et surtout de me voir être « dirigé » comme ça.

_-Britt où va on comme ça ? Tu n'as pas cours de botanique ?_

_-je m'en fiche du cours de botanique. C'est toi que je veux et maintenant !_

Oua.. jamais elle n'avait été aussi déterminée. Je dois dire que ça m'excite totalement_, _moi aussi je la veux maintenant, c'est tellement frustrant de ne pas être allé plus loin à cause de tout ces crétins. Elle s'arrête soudain en face d'un mur. Je ne comprend pas. Elle ferme les yeux puis une porte apparaît devant nous. Non ? Sérieux ? La salle sur demande ? Elle savait où elle était.

-_Britt ! Tu ne m'a jamais dit que tu l'avais trouvé ! Comment à tu fait ? _

_-je l'ai trouvée il y à quelques jour je voulais te la montrer mais je n'ai pas retrouvé le chemin... mais la je crois que j'avais tellement envie d'y aller que mes pieds ont retrouvés le chemin tout seul. et, comment ? Et bien, je ne sais pas trop, je passais par la quand j'ai vu le professeur rogue au fond du couloir, j'ai paniqué car il me fait peur, j'ai cherché un endroit pour me cacher et cette porte est apparut. _

Je ris devant l'air enfantin qu'elle à retrouvé pendant sa tirade. Cette fille change d'humeur tellement facilement. Elle s'avance et ouvre la porte, toujours en tenant ma main. La pièce était presque vide, pas très grande, Un lit était simplement disposé au milieux. Avec des draps bleu qui avaient l'air d'être extrêmement doux. Je reste bouche bée devant ce lit, elle aurait pu demander ce qu'elle voulait, et elle à choisi un lit, simplement.

-_désolée. _Me dit-elle un peu rouge en baissant la tête. -_J'avais tellement envie de toi que je n'ai pas réussi à réfléchir à quelque chose de plus sophistiqué... _

je lâche sa main et me place en face d'elle. Je lui relève le menton délicatement.

_-crois moi c'est parfait !_

Elle me regarde tendrement.

_-San arrêtons de parler je n'en peux plus. _

Moi non plus je n'en peux plus. Elle se jette sur mes lèvres et le baisé est presque violent. Je fait tomber sa robe de sorcier et ouvre sauvagement sa chemise qui tombe de suite par terre. Je fais de même avec ma robe pendant qu'elle rompt le baiser pour descendre ma jupe précipitamment. Elle fait de même avec la sienne. Des qu'elle remonte vers mon visage je l'embrasse à nouveau férocement. Nos langues s'entremêlent et je ne pense plus qu'à son corps à moitié dévêtue. Il ne lui reste que ses sous vêtements et sa cravate jaune et noire que j'ai oublié de retirer avec sa chemise. J'en profite et m'en sert pour l'attirer vers le lit. Pendant le court trajet on envoi valser nos chaussures. Une foi au bord du lit elle se met à embrasser ma nuque. Ses baisés me brûlent la peau. Ma tête se penche en arrière. Je gémis doucement de plaisir. Sa langue me rend dingue. Ses mains s'activent à défaire les boutons de ma chemise et je me retrouve vite en sous vêtement moi aussi. Elle me soulève légèrement et me dépose sur le lit puis se positionne au dessus de moi, mon bassin entre ses jambes. Elle se penche sur moi et mordille ma lèvre inférieur ce qui me fait gémir de plus belle. Elle redescend vers mon cou et le lèche du bout de la langue. Elle continu de descendre et mon souffle se fait de plus en plus saccadé. Elle passe sa main dans mon dos et je me cambre pour qu'elle puisse retirer mon soutien gorge plus facilement. Une foi celui ci retiré elle se met à sucer mon mamelon droit. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à ne pas hurler de plaisir, mon bas ventre est en feu. Elle prend mon sain gauche entre sa main et le masse sans douceur ce qui me fait encore gémir. Elle remonte pour m'embrasser et je sens ses seins contre les miens, elle a du élevé son soutien gorge pendant qu'elle me léchait, j'avais les yeux fermé je n'ai même pas remarqué. Ce contact m'excite et je ne tiens plus. Je la retourne sauvagement et me retrouve sur elle. Je lui retire sa culotte rapidement. Elle est tellement mouillé, je jubile en voyant l'effet que je lui fait. Elle me regarde d'un air suppliant, elle n'en peu plus elle aussi. Je me rue sur ses lèvres et place un doigt sur sa fente que je caresse lentement, ce qui lui tire un nouveau gémissement. Elle appui sa main derrière ma nuque pour intensifier le baiser. Je sens sa frustration à travers ses lèvres. Elle n'en peux plus.

-_San... s'il te plaît.._me supplie-t-elle

il ne m'en faut pas plus, je pénètre un doigt en elle, elle est tellement humide qu'il glisse avec une facilité déconcertante, je met alors un deuxième doigt en elle. Elle crie de plaisir. Je commence des lents mouvements de va et viens en elle tout en l'embrassant langoureusement. Elle rompt le baisé à bout de souffle et enfouit son visage dans mon cou tout en griffant légèrement mon dos. J'augmente la vitesse de mes doigts et je l'entend gémir contre mon oreille ce qui m'incite à aller encore plus vite. Elle bouge son corps pour augmenter la pression de mes doigts et resserre ses bras autour de moi pour plus de contact. Je sens qu'elle est sur le point de venir et je me recule pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle se cambre d'un coup pris de frisons en criant mon prénom avec les yeux clos. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau et je suis presque sur le point de venir moi aussi en entendant mon prénom. Elle retombe sur le lis et je l'embrasse tendrement.

-_oh san... c'était.. oua. Je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire ça.._

il lui faut quelques secondes pour se remettre à respirer normalement.

Elle me retourne et se retrouve au dessus de moi et je vois ses yeux remplient de luxure.

-_à moi maintenant_

elle m'embrasse et avant que je puisse approfondir le baisé elle glisse directement deux doigts en moi. Je pousse un crie rauque, je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi direct. Tant mieux je n'en pouvais plus. Je bouge on bassin au rythme de ses va et vient. Je ne met pas longtemps pour jouir. Elle me regarde tendrement et se couche à mes côté, je passe un bras sous elle et la serre un peu contre moi.

Je met un moment à me remettre de mon orgasme. Elle me caresse doucement le ventre et la poitrine avec un doigt en me regardant amoureusement. Elle attend sûrement que je parle. Je tourne la tête vers elle et plonge mon regard dans le siens.

-_je t'aime Brittany. J'ai attendu ça tellement longtemps. Je voudrai rester ici avec toi dans mes bras pour toujours. _

_-je t'aime aussi Santana. Tellement..._

Elle se penche et dépose un baisé sur mes lèvre. J'approfondis celui ci en essayant de transmettre tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour elle. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dure ce baisé. Mais je fini par y mettre fin pour pouvoir respirer normalement. Elle dépose sa tête sur ma poitrine et je sais qu'elle écoute les battements de mon cœur. Je prend peu à peu conscience de l'heure qu'il est.

-_on ne va pas pouvoir rester la toute la journée, il va falloir aller en cours..._

-_je sais.. mais on pourra revenir d'autre fois, maintenant qu'on sait où se trouve cette salle._

Je me perd dans mes pensées en revivant le moment que nous venons de passer ensemble.

-_à quoi tu pense San ? _

_-je penses que je suis parfaitement heureuse en cet instant. Je pense même que jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien. _

Elle me pris la main et déposa un baisé dessus.

-_moi aussi je le pense._

Nous restons la, dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant un moment. Puis nous décidons de nous lever, il fallait quand même aller en cours si nous ne voulions pas avoir d'ennuis. Je m'habille tout en observant Brittany qui faisait la même chose dos à moi. Elle se retourne et remarque le regard que je pose sur elle. Elle sourit et viens déposer ses douces lèvres sur ma joue. Je lui rend son sourire puissance 1000. Une fois habillées nous commençons à partir quand Brittany s'arrête et me regarde bizarrement.

-_quoi ? _Dis-je un peu gênée.

-_on est ensemble maintenant ? _

_-comment ça ?_

_-et bien, tu m'aime, je t'aime. On viens de coucher ensemble. C'est quand même pas rien. Mais, ça veux dire quoi concrètement ? Une foi passé cette porte qu'est ce qu'on fait ? _

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre. Elle avais raison, je n'y avais pas pensée. Je veux être avec elle, ça c'est sur. Mais nous afficher devant toute l'école, je ne sais pas.. je suis quand même Santana Lopez et j'ai ma réputation à tenir. Comment les autres réagiraient au fait que je sois lesbienne ? Avec une poufsouffle en plus. Ce qui est sur c'est qu'à serpentard je vais perdre toute crédibilité..

-_je ne sais pas Britt... est ce qu'on pourrait attendre un peu avant de rendre ça publique ? Je t'aime c'est sur mais.. j'ai peur de la réaction des autres envers nous. J'ai peur que ça nous fasse du mal, voir que ça nous sépare. _

_-mais je m'en fiche moi de ce que pensent les autres ! Je veux être avec toi ! Je suis fière de t'avoir à mes côtés et je voudrais que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi ! Je veux que tout le monde voit comme je t'aime. _

Ce qu'elle dit me touche et j'ai envie de l'embrasser encore et de retourner dans le lit.

_-laisse moi un peut de temps Britt.. s'il te plaît. Je te promet qu'on finira par le faire savoir. _

Je ne suis pas sur de quand, mais je sais que je ne tiendrais pas éternellement face à ses demandes, je cède toujours. Je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse et si c'est ce qu'elle veut je le ferais, mais pas tout de suite, il me faut un peu de temps je le sais, je ne suis pas prête.

-_... d'accord. _

Son regard triste me brise le cœur. Je m'approche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras.

-_je te promet Britt. je t'aime et j'ai juste besoin de temps. Mais je te promet que toi et moi on pourra vraiment être ensemble à la vue de tous. _

Elle resserre notre étreinte.

-_d'accord je te fais confiance. En attendant on pourra revenir la quand même ? _

Je souris et embrasse sa nuque

-_bien sur que oui mon cœur. Autant de fois que tu le veux. Je ne suis peut être pas prête à le montrer à tout le monde, mais pour moi nous sommes ensemble, je suis toute à toi._

_-moi aussi je suis à toi. _

Je souris de plus belle à cette pensées. Nous nous séparons, je dépose un baisé sur ses lèvres une dernière foi avant de sortir et de me retrouvé à ses côté dans le couloir désert.

-_Quel heure est il ? _Me demande-elle

-_il est presque 16h déjà.. j'ai cours de potion je dois me dépêcher si je veux pas me faire tuer par Rogue... _

Britt me répond avec une grimace en entendant le nom de ce professeur.

-_très bien, moi j'ai cours de métamorphose. On se voit plus tard alors. _

Je la regarde fixement.

_-Quoi ? _Dit-elle en rougissant sous mon regard.

-_rien, je me disais juste que tu étais vraiment belle, et que je ne voulais pas te quitter pour aller voir cette horrible prof. _

Elle rit devant la pose que j'avais pris pour imiter rogue. Elle regarde autour de nous pour vérifier si quelqu'un nous voyait puis m'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres. Je suis surprise par ce geste et elle le remarque car elle lance

-_désolée, je n'ai pas pu me retenir. _

Elle est tellement mignonne quand elle fait cette moue, je sais qu'elle le fait exprès pour que je craque. Je ris et elle me rejoint. Nous rions quelques secondes puis je me décide à partir, à contre cœur, mais je ne devais vraiment pas arriver en retard à ce cours.

-_bon aller je te laisse maintenant ma puce, ce serais bête de perdre la vie maintenant tu ne crois pas ? Parce que c'est ce que rogue pourrait faire si j'arrivais en retard. _

Elle eu un regard paniqué. Après tout c'est Brittany, l'ironie parfois elle à un peu du mal. Mais c'est tellement mignon

-_va y vite alors ! Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal. _Elle se penche vers mon oreille pour que personne entende ce qu'elle allait me dire. -_Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi. Je t'aime._

Mince j'ai encore envie de l'embrasser, mais je me contente de lui presser la main pour lui montrer que je suis heureuse.

Je lui murmure.

-_à tout à l'heure mon cœur.. _je dépose un baisé sur sa joue et je m'éloigne pour aller en cours. Elle sourit et part dans l'autre direction.


	5. Chapter 5

-_Santana où étais-tu ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu en cours ? Ça ne va pas ? _

_-oula,calme toi Fabrey ! Ça va très très très bien._ _J'avais juste des choses plus importantes à faire. _Je répond avec un sourie niais sur le visage. Je m'assois à côté d'elle et sors mes affaires pour suivre le cours.

Quinn me regarde avec étonnement. Mais elle finit par me sourire elle aussi en me voyant si heureuse.

-_tu étais avec Brittany ? _

Je rougis en repensant à ce que j'étais en train de faire.

-_oui. _

Ma réponse franche la surprend. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de nier des qu'elle me taquinait avec Britt. Mais cette foi c'était différent. Avant je me sentais mal de ressentir tout ça pour mon amie, je ne savais pas que c'était réciproque, et quand Quinn m'embêtait à propos de ça j'avais le réflexe de démentir. Mais aujourd'hui je me sentais bien, enfin pleinement heureuse. Je n'étais pas prête à assumer devant toute l'école, mais Quinn avait compris mes sentiments envers elle. Et j'avais confiance en elle, je pouvais lui dire. En plus ça fera plaisir à Britt que Quinn sache. Ça évitera certain malaise quand on sera toute les trois (ce qui arrive souvent).

-_raconte moi santana ! _me dis Quinn précipitamment en voyant l'expression d'extase que j'aborde.

-_LOPEZ, FABREY ! 5 points en moins pour serpentard ! _Hurle le professeur Rogue.

Putain, il ne peut pas nous laisser 5 minutes celui la ?

-_je te dirais tout après. _Lui dis-je rapidement pendant que Rogue à le dos tourné.

Le cours de potion parait interminable. Quinn n'arrête pas de me scruter comme si elle pouvait deviner d'elle même ce que je voulais lui dire en regardant ma façon de mélangé ma potion.

Le cours se termine, j'ai à peine le temps de ranger mes affaires que Quinn m'entraîne déjà dans le couloir. Elle m'emmène vers un renfoncement dans le mur pour que la masse d'éleves sortant de cours ne nous gène pas.

-_alors ? Allez raconte moi tout. _S'empresse-t-elle de dire

-_bon heu... avec Britt, on à parlé et heu.. on est ensemble voilà_

_-comment ça ? Ensemble ensemble ? Comme un couple ?_

Le sourire qui se forme sur son visage en posant ces questions me pousse à continuer. Je lui explique tout depuis l'entraînement, en passant certains détails bien sur.

_-ouiiiiiiii ! _crit-elle en sautillant. C'est pas vraiment une réaction normale pour Quinn, elle devait vraiment en avoir mare de notre situation ambiguë.

-_chut ! T'es la seule à qui j'en ai parlé ! Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant. Il ne faut pas en parler. Promet moi ! Je ne suis pas prête._

Elle change soudain de visage et parait triste et pensive.

_-oui, c'est quelque chose que je peux très bien comprendre..._

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais je ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. Elle à l'air perdu dans ses pensées et elle à surtout l'air troublée. Je la connais assez bien pour savoir que de toute façon elle ne me dira rien si je lui demande. Quinn se confie seulement quand elle le décide. Lui poser des questions ne sert à rien car quand elle à décidée de ne pas parler, rien ne peux rompre le mur de glace derrière lequel elle cache toute ses émotions.

_-je suis contente de te l'avoir dis tu sais. _

C'est vrai, le dire à Quinn m'avais fait du bien. Je n'aurai pas pu garder un truc aussi énorme secret.

-_moi aussi je suis contente. Et je suis fière de vous, depuis le temps que vous vous tourniez autours. J'en avait mare qu'aucune de vous n'ose faire le premier pas. J'étais coincé entre vous deux et la tension sexuelle permanente. J'étais sur le point de vous faire boire su véritasérum pour que vous soyez obligées de tout vous avouer. _

_-haha tu aurais peut-être dû._

Elle rit.

-_j'ai faillis ce matin quand Brittany m'a parlé devant les vestiaires_

_-elle t'as dit quoi ? _

_-elle a dit quelque chose du genre « comment fais-tu pour dormir dans la même pièce que Santana sans avoir envie de te jeter sur elle ?» et après elle m'a demandé « tu ne l'as jamais touché ? » et je crois avoir vu un réel soulagement de sa part quand je lui ai promis que non. _

Je souris. Elle a eu peur qu'il ait pu se passer quelque chose avec Quinn. Elle était jalouse alors que nous n'étions même pas ensemble. Quoi que je ne peux rien dire la dessus, j'ai eu tellement mal quand elle était avec Artie...

Nous continuons à parler de tout et de rien en nous rendant au prochain cours.

La fin de la journée passa rapidement et ce fût vite l'heure du repas.

Je m'assois à la table des serpentard avec Quinn et Puck. Puck me pose lui aussi des question sur mon absence du début d'après midi mais je lui répond, non sans animosité, que ça ne le regarde en rien. Il laisse tomber un peu irrité devant mon agressivité naturelle.

Je me retourne tout le long du repas pour regarder Brittany à la table des poufsouffle. Elle est en grande conversation avec ses amis Mike et Tina. J'aperçois Sam un peu plus loin à la table des Gryffondor qui la regarde intensément. J'ai envie de me lever et de lui en coller une deuxième. Je n'aime pas la façon qu'il à de la détailler. Il tourne le regard vers moi et change d'expression en voyant que je le regarde. La façon qu'il à de me regarder me fait presque peur. Je détourne le regard pour regarder à nouveau ma blonde, la voir rire m'apaise. Soudain elle tourne son regard vers moi et son sourire s'agrandit en me voyant. Je suis heureuse. Avec un simple regard. Elle continue de me fixer et se met à rire fortement. Je ne comprend que lorsque je vois des petits cœurs qui flottent dans l'air autour de moi.

-_qu'est ce que ? Quinn ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! _

Quinn explose de rire et met fin à son sortilège.

_-désolée, mais c'était trop mignon ces petits regards. _

Puck nous regarde avec incompréhension, ce qui la fait rire de plus belle. Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine et boude tout le reste du repas, ce qui n'as pas l'air d'inquiéter Quinn. Une foi le repas fini, je sors sans attendre Quinn et Puck, elle m'a trop énervé. Je lui avait pourtant dit d'être discrète et elle fait apparaître des cœurs autour de moi en plein milieu du repas, comme si c'était discret ça ! Je fulmine intérieurement et bouscule quelques 1er année sur mon chemin pour sortir de la grande salle. Une foi dans le couloir je prend la direction de la salle commune de serpentard quand un main attrape mon bras.

-_laisse moi tranquille Quinn_

je me retourne et mon regard s'adoucit quand je vois que ce n'est pas Quinn mais Brittany.

-_oh, pardon, j'ai cru que c'était Quinn_

_-j'avais compris. _Me dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Elle fit soudains la moue

-_tu allais partir sans me dire bonne nuit ? _

J'étais tellement en colère que j'avais oublié Brittany. J'aurais sûrement fait demi-tours rapidement de toute façon en m'en rendant compte.

-_non non pas du tout ! Pardon... Quinn m'a énervé et j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Mais non je serais venu jusqu'à dans ta salle commune pour te voir avant de dormir._

Elle souri. Je me sens tellement bien quand elle me regarde de cette façon.

-_je te raccompagne à ta salle commune d'ailleurs ! _Elle semble enchantée par ma proposition et sautille de joie pendant quelques secondes avant de déposer un baisé sur ma joue.

Je la raccompagne donc à sa salle commune pendant qu'on se raconte notre fin de journée et nos cours passés séparément. Une foi arrivées devant sa salle je m'arrête mais elle continue et m'entraîne vers un endroit isolé que je n'avais jamais vu. J'en profite pour lui prendre la main et pour lui dire pour Quinn.

_-Britt, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'on en parle encore aux autre tu sais ? _

_-oui..._

Elle parait encore triste comme la dernière foi

-_et bien, je l'ai dit à Quinn, juste elle. C'est notre meilleure amie non ? Et je ne pouvais pas lui cacher ça. En plus je sais que tu aurai voulu qu'elle le sache. _

Brittany me regarde d'un air admiratif puis me serre dans ses bras. Je glisse ma tête dans sa chevelure et respire son parfum.

-_Merci. _Dit-elle simplement en me serrant un peu plus fort.

Je me recule et l'embrasse tendrement. Nos lèvres restent accrochés pendant quelques secondes puis je me sépare non sens difficulté.

-_au fait, demain nous sommes en week end. Ça te dirais, maintenant que tu es libre, d'aller avec moi à pré-au-lard ? _

_-comme un rendez-vous ? _Me demande-elle en sautillant de joie

-_en quelque sorte oui._

Elle secoue vivement la tête

-_ça veux dire oui ? _

Je sais bien que ça veut dire oui mais je veux être sur

-_ouiiii ! _me dit elle en m'embrassant de nouveau, mais plus intensément. Je passe mes mains sur ses hanches et l'attire vers moi pour plus de contact. J'ai envie d'elle. Mais je sais que nous sommes en plein milieu du château et qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas faire ça ici. Je me recule alors et je peux deviner une pointe de déception dans ses yeux.

-_il valait mieux arrêter la avant que ça n'aille trop loin tu ne pense pas ? _Lui dis-je avec amusement.

_-oui tu as raison. _Dit elle avec un petit rire. _Même si ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé d'aller trop loin. _

Je l'embrasse une dernière foi délicatement puis lui murmure à l'oreille

-_bonne nuit mon cœur. Je t'aime, et j'ai déjà hâte d'être demain._

_-moi aussi San. Et je t'aime encore plus. _

_-ça reste à prouver..._

_-oh mais je peux te le prouver maintenant si tu veux ! _ Dit-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

Je recule et ri

-_arrête Britt sinon je ne vais pas réussir à me retenir. Les préfets vont bientôt passer dans les couloirs pour vérifier que personne ne traîne et je pense qu'on va vite regreter.. Imagine si c'est Rogue qui nous pince ! _

Cette idée la calme instantanément. Oua, c'est très efficace d'utiliser Rogue comme "anti-excitation".

_-d'accord, mais, demain on à la journée entière. Je trouverai bien un moment pour avoir ce que je veux. _Dit-elle avec une voix sensuelle. Je me sens rougir et mon bas ventre commence à chauffer

-_j'espère bien. Aller, dépêche toi de rentrer. A demain. _

_-à demain San._

Je la regarde s'éloigner vers la salle commune puis je reprend le chemin inverse pour me rendre dans la mienne.


End file.
